The Last Jinchuriki
by Kenryuuu
Summary: Un jinchuriki un peu "spé"... Un clan de malades mentaux férus de guerre et baston en tout genre... Un démon à queue curieux, feignant, et glandeur... Entre la connerie omniprésente parmi les personnages, et leur amitié tout aussi riche en connerie, fail, et idioties en tout genre, ces derniers vont vivres nombre de péripéties. Enjoy !


Dans le village caché de Konoha, deux garçons regardaient le vide, pensant la même chose, chose qui leur paraissait tout simplement inévitable du fait de leur condition, bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore cette condition qui était la leur. Au même moment, à Suna, un autre garçon aux cheveux roux se posait la même question qu'eux, qui était :

" Mais pourquoi ... pourquoi j'existe ? Cette existence… A-t-elle seulement un sens ? Si, quelle est-elle… ?"

Sur cette question existentielle et très philosophique, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour se coucher après être restés prostrés sur leur point d'observation pendant un temps qu'aucun d'eux ne serait capable de définir. En réfléchissant comment serait leur journée du lendemain, non sans une appréhension manifeste.

Trois années plus ou moins longues, où se passèrent des choses qui allèrent changer certaines choses à l'avenir, et dans une alternative…

Un enfant se leva difficilement en pestant contre son réveil, le regard noir, puis le balança dans un geste tout simplement sublimement maitrisé tel un frisbee à travers ce qui lui faisait office de chambre pour s'écraser magistralement contre un mur :

- C'est qui l'enculé qui a inventé le réveil que je lui fasse bouffer ? grogna-t-il, manifestement énervé d'avoir été réveillé d'une telle manière.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd et endormi jusqu'à son miroir pour se regarder dedans : ce dernier avait des cheveux couleur jais lui arrivant à la nuque, il mesurait 1m26, mais ses yeux étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange : il avait une couleur oscillant entre le noir et le jaune, et les émotions qu'on pouvait lire étaient au moins aussi étrange que la couleur de ses yeux : un mélange parfaitement équilibré entre un regard vide, neutre, et haineux. Flippant. Très flippant, même.

Il était également assez musclé du fait des multiples appareils qu'il utilisait pour s'entrainer, aussi bien pour la musculation que des cibles à kunais ou shurikens, et entre autre, cela constituait une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle il se distinguait de ses camarades.. Il alla s'habiller, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il affectionnait les habits noirs, sa garde-robe étant pleine, et constituée d'un ensemble avec le noir en couleur privilégiée, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'y avait quasiment que cette dernière, sauf que la tenue existait en environ dix exemplaires. L'originalité n'était pas un de ses points fort quand il s'agissait de vêtement, et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre en quoi cela constituait tant d'importance auprès des filles, notamment.

Enfin il se retourna sur lui-même, dans un mouvement léger, sur une pointe du pied, et son regard tomba sur son épée : elle mesurait un peu moins d'un mètre et la lame avait un design assez particulier ; elle était noire et des rayures rouges la parcouraient de manière aléatoire. Mais la taille était vraiment superflue, vu qu'il pouvait la faire varier. Bien entendu, il s'était bien gardé de faire part de cette particularité à qui que ce soit. Il y tenait beaucoup , c'était le Sandaime qui le lui avait offert en lui disant que c'était un héritage de ses parents et qu'elle pourrait lui porter chance, avait-il dit en regardant le village . Il avait pris congé en le remerciant. Il respectait vraiment cet homme. Enfin, quand il était de son côté, c'est-à-dire tout de même très souvent.

Il resta à la contempler un moment le regard trainant légèrement dans le vide, avant de la remettre dans son fourreau, puis il sortit de sa "maison" qui était en fait un repère aménagé sous les têtes des Hokage, et se retourna pour la regarder.

Il avait 8 ans et allait commencer l'académie, chose qu'il attendait depuis presque trois ans environ. Comme d'habitude les gens lui lançaient des regards haineux, plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui, nota-t-il, ou bien changeaient de trottoirs en le voyant, sans doute parce qu'il rentrait à l'académie. Il ricana à cette idée, se permit de faire un sourire qui les narguait et qui voulait dire "Ca vous étonne, bande d'enfoirés ?"

A mi-chemin, il entendit un bruit qui lui paraissait beaucoup trop familier. Il se tourna, pour constater qu'il venait d'une ruelle. Et il vit un jeune garçon blond qui se faisait tabasser par un groupe de personne de son âge, dont il estima que tous devaient avoir environ son âge. Encore qu'il en avait strictement rien à foutre, de leur âge. Il s'approcha discrètement, pour écouter ce que les agresseurs de la victime disaient :

-Alors le démon, demanda l'un deux, un regard mauvais figé sur le visage, il parait que tu vas aller à l'académie ?

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ce sera trop difficile pour toi, lui recommanda le deuxième.

-Et puis avec ta sale odeur tu vas nous polluer l'atmosphère, renchérit le troisième, qui, comme pour appuyer ses dires, se pinça le nez, comme s'il sentait une odeur véritablement pestilentielle.

Il soupira. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Encore cette scène. Il commençait à en avoir réellement plus que marre, et la moutarde lui montait au nez, bien qu'il ne soit là que depuis environ une trentaine de secondes. Il s'approcha, toujours aussi discrètement, juste derrière eux, puis souffla, gentiment, d'une voix enfantine, comme un enfant innocent, qui jurait avec son regard, dont la teinte haineuse avait pris largement le dessus, et ne présageait rien de bon, du moins pour trois des personnes qu'il venait de voir :

-Salut, bande de larves. Vous voulez que je vous apprenne à être aussi lâches ? A moins que vous voulez que je vous apprenne comment je vais vous mettre les tripes à l'air ?

Dans un accord parfait, aussi blanc que des linges, ils se retournèrent et le virent, Le second démon du village, qui d'un regard à présent teinté de folie, dégaina prestement son katana.

-Dites, comment voulez-vous crever ? Ce n'est pas une belle journée pour ça ? Y a du soleil, la chaleur accélère la décomposition, non ? questionna-t-il en pointant son épée vers le torse de l'un d'eux, pour ensuite avancer.

-A... Attends, tu ne fais rien tant qu'on ne fait rien en rapport avec toi, normalement…, tenta de parlementer le premier.

-Mauvaise réponse, dit-il simplement. Tu crois pouvoir prédire mes actions, et agir en conséquence. Les vioques du conseil en sont incapables, comment un petit con comme toi le pourrait ?

Il planta le katana dans son épaule droite qui rentra dans la chair comme dans du beurre, remua un peu pour son plaisir personnel, puis, d'un coup sec abaissa la lame jusqu'à atteindre une côte puis la retira. Le garçon s'effondra en gémissant de douleur.

-Douillet comme pas deux, en plus, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il se retourna vers les deux autres, et reprit sa tache, allant jusqu'à déchirer les vêtements d'un d'eux, pour les nouer et en faire une sorte de corde, puis presque littéralement en pendre un, en lui laissant juste ce qu'il faut pour arriver à se détacher, après avoir planté son épée dans son torse. Ne voulant, pas se faire chier, il mit un coup de pied en pleine tempe au dernier, l'envoyant faire une sieste bien méritée.

-J'y crois pas… Même mes punching-balls sont plus réactifs que ça, c'est lamentable. Allez vous entrainer avant de prétendre ne serait-ce que vouloir devenir ninja, les larves.

Puis il se retourna pour ce qui devait certainement être la énième fois de la journée, puis fit quelques pas, pour arriver au niveau du blond, qui, à vue d'œil, était dans un sale état. Ce dernier releva la tête, et parvint même à s'asseoir, avant de cracher une gerbe de sang, et tendait une main, que son interlocuteur attrapa.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en se relevant.

-T'es dans un sale état, mon gars, faut t'amener à l'hôpital, même si je te concède que je déteste cet endroit.

-Ça attendra, d'abord, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Kitsuke No Ryuu. Enchanté.

-Naruto Uzumaki. De même. M…

Puis il s'écroula, incapable d'articuler un mot supplémentaire. Kitsuke prit son pouls, et soupira en se disant qu'il était moins costaud que ce qu'il laissait penser. Il le prit sur son dos, même si il n'était pas hyper fan des contacts, et à plus forte raison de ceux qui étaient physiques.

Il se rendit d'abord au bureau du Hokage, histoire de l'avertir, mais surtout parce qu'il savait que l'hôpital ne s'occuperait pas de lui sans ordre direct du Sandaime. Finalement, en ce moment, il apprécia que les gens changent de trottoir en le voyant. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui barrait la route, il lui lançait un regard disant "Je passe ou tu trépasses, c'est clair ?".

Après avoir fait passer une bonne dizaine de Chûnin par les différentes vitres, et s'être demandé à quel point l'examen devait être aisé pour qu'ils soient si minable, et surtout combien ça couterait en réparation, toutes ces vitres, il arriva dans son bureau. Il avait les yeux dans des documents, ne les avait pas relevés car en sentant leur présence, il voyait grosso-modo où ils étaient, et allait demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, surtout que de sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu les deux démons de Konoha ensemble.

-Jii-sama, pourriez-vous lever les yeux ? demanda Kitsuke d'un ton hypocrite, et très légèrement ironique.

Il obtempéra et quand il vit l'état de Naruto il écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu ne l'as pas amené à l'hôpital, Kitsuke ? demanda-t-il, tout en se faisant la réflexion que si il voyait où ils étaient, il n'arrivait pas à se figurer dans quel état ils étaient sans les regarder directement.

-Vu que nous sommes des monstres ou des démons, au choix d'ailleurs, lança ironiquement Kitsuke en accentuant les derniers mots, je ne pense que nous y ayons droits sans autorisation directe du Hokage.

-Pourquoi affirmes-tu cela ? répondit-il.

-Expérience personnelle, dit-il sombrement.

Silence de mort. Kitsuke, lui, fut très satisfait de son petit effet. Le Sandaime, en soupirant, et maudissant la débilité des habitants de Konoha, appela quelqu'un pour amener Naruto à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva, Kitsuke le détailla, pour garder son visage en mémoire, même si à vrai dire, il ne le voyait presque pas : cheveux gris, masque lui recouvrant le bas du visage et son bandeau était de travers. Il prit Naruto sur ses épaules. Avant de partir, le psychopathe désigné s'approcha et siffla :

-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon pote, jounin ou pas, je t'arrache la tête, t'as percuté, l'épouvantail ?« Bon d'accord, ajouta-t-il en pensée, c'est pas mon pote, mais si il aime pas ce village, c'est d'office mon meilleur ami. »

-C'est une menace ? demanda Kakashi.

-C'est une promesse, rectifia-t-il, avec un sourire très largement hypocrite.

-Tu penses me battre ? Tu sais je peux faire absolument **tout**, tu sais, le questionna Kakashi.

-Pour les mecs qui lisent des bouquins à l'air louche, je sais quoi faire.

-Hein ?

Il attrapa le bouquin sans que Kakashi puisse réagir. Il ouvrit le livre et regarda le début. Puis leva un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas qui est l'obsédé qui a écrit ce bouquin ni où il pêche son inspiration et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Puis, il remarqua le regard blasé du Sandaime, qui soupira. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Non, ce n'est rien, fit le Sandaime.

Puis il brula le livre avec une chose faisant penser légèrement à un feu, mais on pouvait en douter en voyant la couleur noire, et l'apparence à l'air gluante et visqueuse. Les deux adultes froncèrent légèrement les sourcils à cette vue, et Kitsuke fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.

-Nooooooooooooooooooonn, hurla Kakashi de désespoir en tombant à genoux. Il se releva et en sortit un autre.

"Il en a combien d'exemplaires ?" songèrent Kitsuke et l'Hokage, une goutte derrière la tête.

-Ah oui, si tu peux TOUT faire, reprit Kitsuke, viens à la place à 17h30, ou après les cours, t'as 10 minutes pour arriver, pas une seconde de plus.

-Et je dois faire quoi ? demanda Kakashi, sarcastique.

-Lis ton bouquin haut et fort, et en entier, si tu viens je me fais un devoir de t'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Un ange passa le plus tranquillement et naturellement du monde.

-Prévenez-moi pour l'état de Naruto, OK ? Et aussi j'ai laissé trois gosses dans la troisième ruelle parallèle à l'académie en partant de la droite. Ce sont eux qui ont tabassé Naruto.

-Tu en as fait quoi ? soupira Hiruzen en redoutant la réponse.

-Je les ai un peu embrochés, sourit-il. Et oublie pas hein, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Kakashi. Et il partit vers l'académie avec un air satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Ah, et monsieur l'Hokage, lire ce genre de livres, c'est pas top pour la concentration.

Un troupeau d'anges passèrent le plus tranquillement et naturellement du monde.

Ce dernier, en sortant du bureau de l'Hokage, était content. Très content, même. La journée venait de commencer, il s'était fait un ami et avait pris son pied à dégommer ces inconscients. Il partit donc vers l'académie le sourire aux lèvres malgré le fait que les villageois l'évitaient comme la peste.

-Il me les fera toutes, murmura le Sandaime, en le regardant s'éloigner dans sa boule de cristal, tandis que Kakashi amenait Naruto à l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps, dans une grotte sombre...

-Alors ? demanda une personne portant un masque orange.

-Ce Jinchuuriki a foutu un bordel tout simplement hallucinant dans Konoha. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de ses meurtres, répondit l'autre.

- Brave gamin, dit un homme à tête de requin, à ce rythme, y aura pas besoin de décimer Konoha, il va s'en charger à notre place.

-Je peux le manger ?

-**Non tu te la fermes on en a besoin.**

-Ah ? Dommage...

-**Pff... Morfal, va.**

-Bon, Kisame, Zetsu, taisez-vous un peu, répondit l'homme masqué, une goutte derrière la tête.

Kitsuke arrivait pile à l'heure à l'académie. Pendant qu'Iruka faisait le discours le Sandaime à ses côtés, qui l'avait manifestement devancé, trois junins arrivèrent :

-Hokage-sama, ne sauriez-vous pas où sont nos enfants ? Cela fait des heures qu'on les cherche, demandèrent l'un deux.

Avant que l'Hokage ne puisse répondre, Kitsuke s'était avancé et prit la parole, d'un air purement nonchalant.

-Troisième ruelle parallèle sur la droite, déclara-t-il, et abuse pas, ça fait que un quart d'heure, « que je les ai trucidés ».

-Tu veux quoi, sale dr...

-Excuse-le, dit le deuxième en le foudroyant du regard, puis continua, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, comment tu sais qu'ils sont là-bas, je te prie ?

- C'est pas la peine de vous écorcher la gueule avec des politesses hypocrites, dit Kitsuke d'un ton plus qu'acide, pour vos gosses, j'les ai trouvés en train de tabasser Naruto qui est maintenant à l'hôpital. Il fut coupé par les cris des autres enfants, il s'approcha de l'oreille du junin le plus malpoli envers lui et continua : dans la salle de soin intensive n°3.

Le Sandaime écarquilla les yeux en entendant à grande peine cette phrase, il faudra renforcer la sécurité à ce niveau, il allait s'en faire un devoir personnel.

-Et alors? bougonna le jounin, toujours aussi mécontent.

Et Kitsuke sourit. Pas un sourire franc, un sourire de triomphe. Tout en murmurant, il continua :

-J'avais raison, si Naruto et moi sommes des monstres ou des démons, vous, je ne veux même pas vous nommer tellement vous êtes écœurants.

Le Sandaime baissa la tête et soupira, il avait entièrement raison. Puis en mettant une distance respectable entre eux, il ajouta à voix haute, avec un sourire carnassier :

-Comme je sais que vous n'en avez pas assez là où je pense, je me suis permis de les punir comme il le fallait, histoire qu'ils s'endurcissent et ne soient pas aussi au ras des pâquerettes que vous.

-Tu leur as fait quoi ?! hurla un jounin.

-Ecoutez-moi, beugla Kitsuke, vous voulez tous devenir des ninjas, non ?

-Oui, crièrent les enfants en chœur.

-Suivez-moi, dit il en se dirigeant vers la ruelle en question.

-Hors de question, hurlèrent presque Hiashi et Fugaku, l'oeil glacial.

Bien que ce soit de la convoitise qu'il lisait dans leur prunelle, derrière leurs masques respectifs. Kitsuke se plaça devant eux et siffla :

-Fugaku-dono, Hiashi-dono, vous voulez peut-être que je fasse aux autres clans un cours détaillé sur la méthode d'acquisition et d'utilisation du mangekyo sharingan -Itachi et Sasuke écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et de curiosité- et du principe de fonctionnement de la Soke et de la Bunke, non ?

La tête de Hiashi et Fugaku était vraiment à mourir de rire, ils dirent dans une coordination parfaite :

-COMMENT ES-TU AU COURANT ?

-Je prends ça pour un non. Et merci de confirmer mes hypothèses. Au fait souriez, vous êtes filmés, dit-il en montrant une caméra dissimulée par un genjutsu tellement évident que personne n'y avait prêté attention. Puis il la rangea et dit aux aspirants : suivez-moi !

Tout le monde le suivit et quand il ramassa un corps d'un des trois enfants évanoui il le montra à tout le monde. Plusieurs rendirent leurs déjeuners sous l'œil amusé et sévère de Kitsuke. Il proclama :

-Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter ne serait-ce que sa vue, rentrez chialer chez vos mères, c'est clair ? Et avis aux amateurs, être ninjas, c'est pas que le prestige. Y en a qui pourraient finir aussi dérangés mentalement que moi. Après, c'est pas à moi de vous dire ce que vous devez faire de vos gosses, ricana Kitsuke.

Les junin ramassèrent leurs gosses pour les amener illico presto à l'hôpital, en lui jetant un regard lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire bailler le destinataire.

-Mais t'es fou, espèce de monstre ! hurla une jeune fille sous le regard choqué et haineux de sa mère.

Kitsuke éclata alors d'un rire près de la démence et se tourna vers Ino, car il s'agissait en effet d'elle :

-Ca se voit que vous n'avez jamais participé à la fête du 10 octobre, est-ce que vos parents vous ont seulement expliqué ce qui se passe ? A part toi, bien entendu. dit-il en se tournant vers Itachi, qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. M'est avis que si vous y alliez, vous me traiterez un peu moins de monstre. Enfin ca dépend de votre ouverture d'esprit.

-Je n'y participe pas, dit Itachi avec un regard réellement dégouté et écœuré.

Kitsuke hocha la tête en le scrutant, les yeux étonnés et plissés de constater qu'il était sincère :

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Puis, nonchalamment, il bailla et dit :

-Vous voyez la caverne sous les têtes des Hokage avec une porte ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. En même temps, c'était un endroit où personne ne s'aventurait, sauf ceux qui auraient oubliés ce que leurs parents avaient dit, voulaient désobéir, ou voulaient tout simplement crever. Il conclut avec un sourire.

-Si vous avez des questions vous savez où me trouver.

La cérémonie d'entrée à l'académie se passa sans autre incident. De même pour les cours. En sortant des cours, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, et après avoir menacé de tuer la réceptionniste, qui n'eut aucun effet, il persista, la menaçant donc de l'assommer et de l'enfermer dans une chambre close avec Jiraya –nom de l'auteur du bouquin pas net de Kakashi- dès qu'il rentrerait si elle ne lui donnait pas le numéro de chambre de Naruto, elle le lui donna tout de suite. Il se rendit donc vers sa chambre et le trouva réveillé dans son lit, regardant le ciel. Kitsuke toussa et il se tourna vers lui.

-Salut, fit simplement Naruto.

-Salut, répondit Kitsuke, alors tu sors quand ?

-Dans trois jours, dit-il.

-Eh ben, tu récupères vite.

-Tu m'étonnes. Mais j'ai l'habitude.

-Bon ; dit-il plus sérieusement, je vais aller m'entrainer ; et je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Quand tu seras sorti, voudrais-tu venir t'entrainer avec moi ?

-J'ai déjà vu un de tes entrainements, murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide, comme pour se rappeler un souvenir perdu, puis ajouta ; et ce n'est pas de la rigolade, mais pourquoi tu t'entraines autant ?

-Les villageois, ça me parait être suffisant, renifla-t-il.

-Je vois. Pour ta proposition, j'accepte. Puis il se dit, en pensée :

"J'ai à y gagner..."

-OK. Viens chez moi dès que possible. Il lui dit où il habitait. Il faut se préparer.

-Se préparer ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour cette "fête".

-Ah.

-Sur ce, je te laisse. J'ai un pervers à humilier.

-Tu le filmeras ? Si oui, tu pourras me montrer la vidéo ?

-Sans problème. A plus et fais attention à toi et aux villageois.

-D'accord. A plus.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sasuke avait épié la scène et rentrait chez lui pensif. Pister Kitsuke n'était pas très compliqué : il fallait suivre les gens blessés et le sang. Au grand étonnement de Kitsuke, Kakashi était venu - à l'heure c'est déjà un exploit- et il releva le défi lancé et Kitsuke écouta et filma consciencieusement et discrètement la scène. Il essayait difficilement de réprimer un fou rire. A la fin, il rentra chez lui tout content ; il avait eu une excellente journée et médita en rentrant chez lui.

En fermant les yeux, et laissant son esprit dériver, il se retrouva dans une grande salle: il y avait une cage ouverte, à côté gisait par terre un parchemin avec le kanji "sceau" dessus et enfin dans la cage ouverte ou pouvait voir un dragon noir avec des rayures dorées pouvant faire penser à des cicatrices sur un peu partout sur le corps, deux ailes noire dorées basiques et qui collaient avec l'image que se faisait Kitsuke des dragons et enfin, deux verts fendus en croix verticale et horizontale. Ses onze queues étaient derrière lui disposées en éventail.


End file.
